


Ours

by Sammys_Rose



Series: The Banshee and The Captain [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Rip is kind of a jerk, Sarcasm, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Hey... Could u do a Leonard Snart x reader where Rip caught them (heatedly) making out and got really mad cuz that's not what the team's for and it could jeopardize their missions and crap? Man, I suck at requesting... Thanks!This was an anonymous request, so if you asked for this, I hope you like it! It was fun to write!I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE!!!





	Ours

Kris sat in one of the seats on the bridge of the Waverider balancing a book on her knees which she had pulled up to her chest. The rest of the team milled about the room while Rip stood at the center console arguing with Gideon. He was trying to use the AI to determine Savage's next location. Kris couldn't help but chuckle silently as the captain's frustration rose.

Just as she returned to her reading, she felt a tap on her shoulder and a folded note landed on her book. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching her, then silently unfolded it. In neat, loopy script,it simply read

Library 5 minutes.  
Don't let the Brit twit catch on.

Biting her lip to keep from smiling too big, Kris gathered up her book and nonchalantly said, 

“I'm gonna run to the library and grab another book.”

There were some muttered acknowledgments from the team, but they were all too engrossed in their own conversations to really pay attention to her. With them distracted, Kris made her way quickly out of the room. Once off the bridge, and away from judgemental eyes, she ran down the hall and began darting through walls as she made her way toward her destination. 

Emerging from the last wall grinning like a fool, she found herself alone in the ship's library. She made her way into the room and leaned her hip against the desk. After waiting for a moment, she opened her book to continue reading.

“Good book?” drawled a low voice in her ear.

 

Kris spun around in surprise, only to come face to face with her boyfriend Leonard. He was grinning at the look of alarm on her face.

“Lenny!” She said, smacking him lightly on the arm. “I've told you not to sneak up on me like that! What if I had screamed?”

“I guess I would've learned how powerful that supersonic shriek of yours really is Banshee.” he teased, taking a step closer to her.

She gave him an unimpressed glare.

“Okay, so it wasn't my best plan.” he admitted as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“No, it wasn't.” she agreed as her arms looped around his neck.

“Better throw it out.” he said softly, bringing one hand up to tuck a lock of red hair behind her ear.

“I wholeheartedly concur.” she whispered as she rose up on her toes to finally bring their lips together. 

After a moment, Leonard pulled away, but still kept his arms around her.

“Hold on a second.” he said.

“For wha-EEP!” Kris yelped as he unexpectedly lifted her to sit on the desk.

Leonard chuckled at her reaction as he reconnected their lips. They kissed until the need for air became too much and they broke apart, their chests heaving. 

“I hate that we have to sneak around like this!” Leonard said, running his fingers through her hair.

“I know,” she sighed, leaning into the touch, “but you know what Rip would say if he found out.”

“Something along the lines along the lines of 'How many times have I told you people? This is a highly elite team, NOT an online dating substitute!'" he replied, causing Kris to giggle at his impression of Rip.

“You're so beautiful when you smile.” he said as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

It was moments like this when Kris could really appreciate how amazing her boyfriend was. As her fingernails ran lightly through his short hair, he brought one hand up to cup her face while the other slowly crept up her thigh. The couple was so wrapped up in their kiss, they didn't hear the library door open. 

“Ms. Y/L/N, if you could kindly stop rea-WHAT IN THE NAME OF QUEEN VICTORIA IS GOING ON HERE???” Rip shouted. 

They were so startled by the sudden interruption that Leonard sprang backward and Kris phased through the desk and fell to the floor. He ran over to help her up. After making sure she was alright, they both turned turned toward their captain who was glaring at them with his arms crossed awaiting an explanation.

“What does it look like, Einstein? I'm kissing my girlfriend!” Leonard replied.

“Your girl- What have I told you all about fraternizing with fellow members of this team?” Rip snapped.

“That's funny,” Kris replied, placing her hands on her hips. “I don't seem to recall you having a problem with Kendra and Carter being together!”

“They are eternal soulmates bound together by an asteroid with mystical properties!” he retorted

Her jaw dropped.

“Oh, do you hear that, Lenny? I guess we'd better find a magic space rock! That's the only way Captain Controlling is gonna let us be together!” Kris ranted.

As the volume and pitch of her voice rose,.Leonard glanced around nervously as everything glass in the room began to rattle slightly.

“It's a liability on missions! One our enemies will extort! I won't have your little fling endangering this team!” Rip bellowed.

By this point, Kris's face was the same shade of scarlet as her hair.She stalked up to the captain and shoved her finger in his face.

“You are SUCH a hypocrite, Rip Hunter! We're only on this insane crusade because you wanted to save your wife. Who, according to Time Master laws, you weren't supposed to with either! This is our relationship, mine and Leonard's. I'm not gonna let you ruin it, so BUTT OUT!!”

By the end of her rant, Kris's voice was so close to supersonic that the lightbulb in the lamp next to Rip exploded. She turned on her heel and stomped toward the door, only pausing to kiss Leonard forcefully before exiting the room muttering something about staging a mutiny.

Only when she was gone did Leonard finally speak.

“Well, that was a stupid thing to do!” he said, turning back toward Rip, “Now, you're in trouble.” 

“And why is that, Mr. Snart?” he retorted, “Are you planning on making my life more difficult, now?”

“No,” replied the thief as he casually strode toward the door. 

Just before he walked out, he looked back at Rip.

“She is.” he said with a smirk, letting the door snap shut behind him. 

Rip stood there, mouth agape, as he processed everything that had just happened.

“Oh, bollocks!” he said as he ran from the room to upgrade Gideon's security protocols.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here  
> thecaptainsgingersnap.tumblr.com
> 
> <3  
> Kris


End file.
